hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila
Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila is a HPRP Fanfiction written by Pandapika. It started being written on January 20, 2013, and was finished sometime in Feburary of that same year. It has 23 pages in total, and a word count of 14,247. There is not going to be a sequel. Characters Main Characters *Katina Eklof *Beta Avila *Fay Pope Other Important Characters *Hendrik Eklof *Severus Snape *Alpha and Omega Avila *Peartree Weasley *Hermione Granger Synopsis Katina suspects that Beta might be a dangerous criminal, so she goes searching around to find out more about the deeds she may or may not have committed. Meanwhile, Peartree is visiting his siblings at Hogwarts for a weekend, and Hermione, fretting that he'll have Ron and the other Weasleys transferred if anything weird is going on, makes everyone act like they do in the book series. Plot The story begins with everyone of note gathering and playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on their Nintendo Wii, until Ron enters the room with a sad expression with a piece of paper in his hand. Fred and George go over to see what's on the paper that's making him so sad, and they reveal that the paper is a letter from their brother Peartree informing them that he's coming to Hogwarts for a visit sometime soon because his boss told him to, and advises them to be on their best behavior or else he's entitled to give them detention. Fay then asks where Peartree works, and upon getting the answer that he works at the Ministry of Magic, Beta suddenly darts from the room, and Fay follows fearfully after her. This peaks Katina's interest, and she leaves, vowing that she'll uncover the secret to Beta's fear of the Ministry. Afterwards, Hermoine starts planning what they're going to do about the visit, because she fears that if it doesn't go perfectly, Ron will be transferred to a different magical school. Thus, she decides to base everything after the book series so that it'll be perfect. Meanwhile, Katina has hidden herself underneath Fay's bed before she and Beta got there so that she could spy on them. Soon, Beta enters the room in her cat form, and Fay soon enters, as well. Beta transforms into a human once again, and they begin talking. Katina soon uncovers from their conversation that Fay is hiding Beta from the Ministry because of some bad thing she did in the past, which Katina fears to be a very illegal thing. Eventually, though, Beta goes under the bed to retrieve Fay's scarf, and discovers Katina's hiding place. Beta yells over her shoulder for Fay to run, as Beta forces Katina out from under the bed with her wand and confronts her. Katina tries her hardest to keep her cover safe, but Beta doesn't buy it and casts a spell on her, causing her to become unconscious. Katina later wakes up in the hospital wing, and the nurse explains that Fay had found her on the floor of her dorm room and brought her to the nurse so she would be able to recover. Trivia *This is the first HPRP Fanfiction to be written without it crossing over into another roleplay universe. *An odd occurence happens during and after the final battle ensues at the end; Snape doesn't immediately react when Fay dies even though he should be aware that it happened, but he later freaks out about it. This is because the 'Awkward Fay' sketches were not yet being roleplayed when Fay's death was first written in, and they were after the battle was over.